Why I Hate Weasley
by MagickSennyo
Summary: Why Draco hates Ron


Why I Hate Weasley

I've wanted him since the moment I saw him. Now, I realize I was 11 at the time, but I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's always know what they want. Usually we get it, but when I stuck out my hand, offering my friendship, he turned me down. For the Weasel.

The Weasel. I can't call him by his given name, not even in my mind. Harry potter turned me down for a shabbily dressed disgrace of a wizard.

When Harry and I finally admitted we wanted each other, I called Hermione either Granger or Mudblod. After a year together it was 'Mione, my best friend. I've gotten to know, and learn to love all the other Weasley's; I call them all by name. Unless of course, its those annoying damn twins, they're Demon 1 and Demon 2.

I think the pain of rejection is still too fresh. It's been 6 years since that day, and I can still hear them laughing as I pulled my hand back. I can still see Wesley's smirking face. It's become my goal to punish him for laughing at me, for taking away something I so desperately wanted. I've tried to hate Harry as well, but it's futile. I can't hate him. I love him too much.

This revelation hit me in my 5th year. I was hurling insults at Harry, and I noticed the way his eyes sparkled. He looked beautiful, and impulsively, I told him so.

Now, if Harry had fallen into my arms, professing his undying love to me, everything would have been fine. But, things don't always go so well. He spat at me to fuck off and stalked away towards Gryfinndor tower. Probably in search of the Weasel. I tensed at the thought and fought the urge to chase him down and make him love me.

I stopped teasing him immediately. I offered to help him in potions, which was met with a very reluctant, but hopelessly desperate ok. He needed me, and I liked that, I'd never been needed before. I didn't brown nose though, no matter how it sounds. I am a Slytherin, I have standards. Yet, I had to make him see this wasn't all building up to a massacre. So I called him Harry, something I'd always wanted to do, but never dared. It softened him up. I was still Malfoy, but it was only a matter of time.

The first time he called me Draco was a glorious moment. We were bent over our cauldrons cleaning up, when he said my name. My head shot up, almost dislodging his glasses in the process. He blushed for a second before rushing out in one breath.

"Ithinkyou'rebeautifultoo."

My heart leapt into my throat, and I choked on it. He stared at me, his emerald eyes shimmering with fear. I had to know why he changed his mind, why it was suddenly ok to think me beautiful. But then the class ended and he ran. I was shocked still for a moment before running after him. When I made it to the tower, I demanded the Fat Lady grant me entrance. When she refused, I begged her to find Harry, or even Granger.

The Weasel stepped out.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He snapped, cracking his knuckles in what I'm sure he believed was a threatening way.

"I wanted to speak with Harry or even Granger."

"Too bad, Harry and Hermione seem to be out."

"Where?" I was as close to pleading with him as I'd ever been.

"Fuck you Malfoy." He spat.

I felt my control snap. I wanted to see Harry now, and I was going to if it means fucking Avada Kedavra-ing Weasley to bits. I ignored my wand, for fear I'd do something that's keep me from Harry, and roughly grabbed Weasley by the collar. I slammed him hard into the wall. His eyes bulged; he didn't expect such strength from me.

"Where is Harry? I'm not going to hurt him, but I will fucking hurt you, so help me. If you ruin everything I've worked for-" I was cut off but a soft cough. I turned to see Harry and Granger standing behind me. I dropped the Weasel quickly and turned to face Harry innocently.

Weasley looked horrified, and slightly ashamed. I put on the blankest mask I had, and tried not to flinch under his cold stare. Then I noticed the glare wasn't aimed at me, it was aimed at…Weasley. The redhead shrunk under the angry gaze.

"I told you not to push him, Ron." His voice was soft, yet full of anger. "I told you that if he came up here, you were to leave him be until we returned. But you had to come out here, didn't you _mate_" Harry spat the word.

I'd never heard Harry so angry, even when speaking to me. I almost felt sorry for the Weasel. Almost. Then Harry turned to me, and I fought the urge to run. He slowly walked up until we were face-to-face…then something extraordinary happened. He kissed me. Full on the lips with teeth and tongues and hands gripping my hips. I melted into him, hungrily responding. When we parted we were both breathless and smiling foolishly.

"Draco?"

The voice broke through my reverie, and I shook my head to clear the fog. Harry was staring at me oddly. We were both older than my daydream, which had been when we were 16. Thirty-year-old Harry didn't look much different from his teenage counterpart. A few lines, a few grays, but still the same beautiful Harry. I was beginning to drift again.

"Draco, sweetheart, you never answered my question." He said softly, his mouth quirking.

"What was it again?" I leaned against him, listening to his heart beat.

"Why you hate Ron, but none of his family."

Images flashed of Ron laughing at me, my hand stuck out in friendship but denied. The redhead teasing me, Harry laughing along. Him trying to tell me to stay away from Harry, because he knew I was a bloody Death Eater.

"It's nothing Harry." I nuzzled his hair, willing him to forget this conversation ever happened.

"Its because of the first day we met, isn't it?"

I sat up and stared at him.

"Come again?"

"Its because I turned you down and chose him. I know it is."

"Then why'd you ask?" I said bitterly.

"Because I want you to know that it's over. I love you, and I'd never choose anyone over you, ever again."

I smiled up at him. "How'd you know anyways?"

"Hermione figured it out."

"Leave it to her to figure out my deepest secrets." I snuggled close to him once more. "Love you Harry."

"Love you too Darling."


End file.
